


chopped

by mrrp



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble, Gen, LOVE URSELF, Mania, Mental Breakdown, Sadstuck, Trans Dave Strider, Trans Male Character, accept urself, hair cutting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 05:38:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19660927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrrp/pseuds/mrrp
Summary: you didn’t hate your hair. it’s just hair. it was really pretty hair, at that. you did hate what it meant, though. what it was.





	chopped

your fingers fucking  _ shake  _ as they grasp onto the handles. by now your breathing is ragged, unsteady and full of little hics and a sniffle here and there to keep snot from dripping down your face.

it’s a holy night, 3:42 AM. your body feels numb, fingers feel cold, but there’s this nagging burn in the core of your stomach. this absolute feral  **need** that is driving you, pushing you, until finally metal grinds against metal in that god awful sound that only brings more tears to your eyes.

you can’t register it as you witness it. long, blonde strands of hair flutter to blanket across your socked feet. what was once thick, long, curled ever-so-slightly at the end, is being hacked at. messily chopped because _ you just can’t fucking stand how heavy it feels _ . you need it off. now. it has to go it can’t stay it’s evil it’s trying to hurt you, to kill you, it’s poison.

by the time you’ve got the world’s choppiest pixie cut, your entire body is convulsing around dry, raspy sobs. your fingers feel absolutely broken from your previous death-grip on those scissors to just cut it all off. as the hair fell, slipped off you like a silk gown does a MILF in shitty porn-os, so did all the pain. all the hurt. the discomfort and the hate.

you didn’t hate your hair. it’s just hair. it was really pretty hair, at that. you did hate what it meant, though. what it was. feminine. just that word feels like taint on your tongue and you feel bile rise in your throat.

daphne, or daph as most people called you, was buried under all that hair on the ground. it’s fucking spiritual. you don’t have the energy to care that it looks like shit, it’s you. the real you. you can’t stop fucking crying, even as the biggest and ugliest most manic smile spreads across your face because  _ holy fucking shit you’re  _ **_free_ ** . it’s fucking gone. so is she.

now you’re you, just you, and your name is dave strider.

**Author's Note:**

> bebdksjb thanks for reading i hope you enjoyed this hell ride


End file.
